


Woops

by Anonymous



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Gen, M/M, Prostate Milking, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Julian has made several mistakes. This is just one.





	Woops

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully anonymous saves my ass from irl harassment. and im not gonna lie, half of this stemmed from the vine cg and me wondering just how tight julian's pants were.
> 
> i may write him wearing leggings instead tbh
> 
> let me know if yall want more

The next time Julian met up with his employer for a conjugal visit? He would be sure to leave his clothes out ready to leave just in case they were about to get barged in on. That would make avoiding the guards as he snuck out a lot easier if he was wearing a his shirt, jacket, and boots, and not just his very tight pants.

 

Although the dildo stuck up his hole wasn’t helping much either, the girth of it filling him up, the tip of it lightly hitting his prostate every time he moved, the pleasure-

 

Julian shook his head to clear it as he peeked out from behind a corner, checking to see if the coast was clear before he dashed across the hall, noticing that he was near the balcony, a near straight shot to the forest around the palace. However, he also noticed the fabric of his underwear kept on rubbing against his half hard cock, and his dildo stimulated his insides again, making his erection even worse, which in turn kept on rubbing against the fabric, and his mind was half fried from pleasure, and half terrified of being found in this state.

 

Desperate, whether it be for freedom of person or cock, the doctor rushed to the edge of the balcony, grabbed the railing to take a second to breathe, his grip unconsciously stronger than normal on the stone. After he steeled himself and ignored the throbbing in his pants, he vaulted over the marble, landing and rolling to lessen the impact.

 

As he landed, the dildo inside of him thrusted, hitting his prostate harder than anyone could’ve. He saw stars as the sensations traveled through his body, the pleasure traveling to hit every nerve and light it up with intoxication. A moan fell out of his mouth as he orgasmed, a dark stain growing around his bulge as he shakily got up and made his way to the forest, promising to at least take the dildo out before he bolted from his next hookup gone wrong. 


End file.
